Cautivo
by AnaIz16
Summary: Y me di cuenta que seguía cautivo a ti. Mi garganta estaba reseca, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo como si tuviese cemento y tuve que sostenerme de la mesa en donde ella tenía sus delicadas manos, para mantenerme firme y erguido, porque mis instintos no estaban reaccionando como me hubiese gustado. Akane parecía tan sorprendida y desconcertada como yo.
1. Prólogo

Cautivo de ti

Prólogo

El pasado es un prólogo – William Shakespeare

* * *

Pude sentir de nuevo sus labios, pensé que nunca más sucedería. Sabía que estaba enojada, indignada por la ultima vez que habíamos discutido. Algunas veces yo era terco, pero lograba sacarme de mis casillas. No era la primera vez que le era infiel, ni tampoco la primera que le mentía. Reiko era una gran chica, no tenía nada contra ella. Me gustaba su compañía de hecho, ¿Por qué diablos no entendía que no podía atarme?

—Ranma, no sé porque no puedo ser fuerte cuando tu estas —me dijo entre un susurró mientras mordía mi lóbulo izquierdo.

Esa era la razón por la cual no la amaba, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las mujeres que se me había acercado hasta ese momento. Lo único que veían y más deseaban estando en mi compañía no era conocerme, solo pasar un buen rato y tener un buen polvo aunque Reiko si era un poco diferente en ese sentido (muy poco). Por supuesto que eso no me molestaba, más bien lo disfruta. Después de lo sucedido con Akane lo menos que quería era volver a amar. Al pensar en ella como hacía tiempo no sucedía me paré a pensar que habría sido de su vida. Casi no hablaba con Soun o algún miembro de la familia de los Tendo. Y mi orgullo era demasiado grande para preguntar por ella. Sabía que el de ella también. La puerta de mi despacho se abrió y me incorporé en la silla olvidando que Reiko estaba encima mío, queriendo estimularle y al ver entrar a mi subordinado por la puerta me di cuenta que ella se retiró sin decir nada y despareció por la puerta de mi oficina. Se lo agradecí, pues ya estaba un poco cansado de ella, de la forma tan fácil en que regresaba a mí. Aquel joven que tanto me admiraba sonrió levemente de una forma cómplice y le correspondí el gesto levemente, le indiqué que hablara y dio un paso al frente mientras me miraba con el mayor de los respetos, como un hijo mira a un padre.

—Señor, ya esta aquí —me dijo el joven mientras extendía su mano y me mostraba un sobre de manila que dejó de inmediato en mi escritorio, el cual tomé y examiné. No había fotografía del procesado, así que ni siquiera me interese por los datos personales, aparte las hojas sin siquiera verlas, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y si no tenía foto ya estaba apunto de conocerlo, leí solo los puntos de investigación y las noticias que había publicado para cerciorarme que era lo que estaba esperando. Sonreí.

—¿Así que el periodista esta aquí? —cuestioné mientras recordaba aquel reporte que había sucumbido al gobierno. Siempre critique los sistemas burocráticos y en este momento formaba parte de él. Empecé a la misma edad que ese chico, de dieciocho años; siete años después me encontraba en el lugar del jefe, lo cual acentuaba mi llamativo perfil laboral, "demasiado joven para el cargo" me dijeron al tomarlo hacía unos 3 años atrás, pero había dejado a todos callados como el periodista que había logrado escribir aquella noticia. —Tuvo veracidad… No cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a presentar una historia como esa.

—Lo mismo pienso señor, aunque violo nuestra nación. Hay muchas personas molestas por el asunto, ojalá se haga justicia, pues la población esta empezando a incomodarse.

—¿Cuáles son los cargos? —solo estaba cerciorándome de lo que ya tenía.

—Injurias, calumnias, espionaje y deshonra al país.

—¿Está en la sala de interrogaciones?

—Si señor.

Eso me gustaba, hablar con un tipo como ese que se había atrevido a retar a su país me llenaba de una extraña emoción además que se había empecinado conmigo desde hace un tiempo, me gustaba su tenacidad y estaba completamente intrigado con aquella historia que había narrado con tanta crueldad, no sabía si era verdad, mis superiores y demás personas en el Gobierno aseguraban que solo se trataba de una nota amarillista, algo para perjudicar a nuestro ministro de seguridad y otros funcionarios, yo no estaba tan seguro, aunque no podía hacer pública mi opinión, pues mi palabra de honor y promesa había sido defender a mi país de cualquier amenaza y sin duda aquel reportero lo era.

—¿Cómo es el tipo? —pregunté interesado, pues no había leído los datos del periodista, sabía se seudónimo, y ya lo leería cuando estuviera ahí dentro, ese tipo no firmaba con su nombre, sino bajo el seudónimo de "artilugio", desde hacía unos años se había empecinado con el Gobierno y en algunas ocasiones conmigo, moría por ver la cara de ese hombre, así sabría que clase tipo era y porque estaba tan empecinado en calumniar de esa forma a los gobernantes.

—Es una mujer señor —me dijo al cerrar mi despacho a sus espaldas, mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios. Sin duda me extraño aquella respuesta, lo miré buscando la confirmación y me la dio con sus ojos. Una mujer había hecho aquel reportaje, estaba simplemente asombrado de su valor, además de lo sorprendente que era manejando todos los temas referentes a la política, en todas las noticias y artículos que había tenido la oportunidad de leer.

—¿Es un buen culo? —aquella broma era normal entre nosotros los colegas cuando una mujer llegaba, el chico me sonrió y asintió.

—Muy hermosa.

—Culpable hasta no probar los contrario —le recordé y él coincidió conmigo.

Al llegar a la sala de interrogatorios mi superior me sonrió y estrechó su mano con la mía, su sobrepeso se hacía presente al estar sentado de aquella forma en la pobre silla cansada lo soportaba, miré el amplio cristal polarizado que me entregó la perspectiva de la acusada y vi su espalda, no reparé mucho en ella, solo me cerciore que estaba vestida formalmente y que tenía unas hermosas piernas.

—Itako no pudo con ella —me dijo el viejo mirándome con una media sonrisa, le di una palmada en la espalda haciéndole saber que aquella mujer no podría conmigo.

—¿Cómo la quieres? —me reí, el viejo se levantó de la silla a responder una llamada después de hacer una pequeña broma sobre mi comentario y mi subordinado se acerco dándome nuevamente los papeles pero me negué no los necesitaba.

—Rebanada —me dijo tapando la bocina del celular para decirme aquello y regresó a la llamada mientras sonreí satisfecho sabiendo que confiaba en mi trabajo.

—Trae dos cafés —le dijo y salió apresuradamente mientras yo entraba a la sala de interrogatorios. Era prohibido hacerlo cuando no había supervisión, pero sabía que mi jefe no quería esperar y no le importaría. Sentí el frió de aquella sala y aquella mujer ni siquiera se giró. Fue extraña generalmente todas las mujeres que entraban ahí temblaban y esta parecía que no le importaba lo que estaba pasando. Al verla detalladamente sentía algo extraño en mi estomago, y cuando me acerque sentí que mi mundo caía bajo mis pies y pude ver la misma expresión en ella, que me miró con espanto.

—¿Ranma? —me preguntó su dulce voz abatida que causo un derrumbe en mi y al ver nuevamente sus ojos marrones sentí que volvía a la vida que ella misma me había quitado.

* * *

___Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo! Y mi otra compañera de vida que aún está conmigo! _

**NTA: **Bueno! Hasta aquí dejo esta nueva historia, esta de más decir quien apareció en la vida de nuestro caballo salvaje! Quiero comentar que para mi es todo un reto porque es mi primer Fanfic que no habla de un universo alternativo, sino siguiendo más o menos el final del anime y manga de Ranma&Akane! Espero que les guste y bueno nos estamos leyendo!

******AnaIz16**

**_*"Dance is the hidden language of the soul" - Martha Graham*_**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Qué diablos pasa, Akane?

Cautivo

Capitulo 1

¿Qué diablos pasa, Akane?

You can never plan the future by the past – Edmund Burke

* * *

Mi garganta estaba reseca, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo como si tuviese cemento y tuve que sostenerme de la mesa en donde ella tenía sus delicadas manos, para mantenerme firme y erguido, porque mis instintos no estaban reaccionando como me hubiese gustado. Akane parecía tan sorprendida y desconcertada como yo. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de lo que estaba pasando y me pareció que todo esto se trataba de una grotesca broma que me estaba jugando el destino. Lamenté por primera vez no seguir el protocolo y leer los documentos que mi subordinado me había ofrecido antes. Sabía que no había nadie en la sala detrás de aquel cristal polarizado, el joven había ido por dos cafés y mi jefe estaba atendiendo un asunto que se le había presentando de forma inesperada. Sus ojos me estaban recorriendo completamente, aquellos iris marrones se clavaban en mí sin piedad. Noté su dureza al ver mi uniforme y supe a ciencia cierta el porque de aquella reacción. —Akane… ¿Qué diablos… —noté como me costaba hablar, parecía que mi garganta estaba reseca, como si no hubiese consumido agua en meses, Akane soltó una leve risa irónica y miró la sala en su plenitud, notando que estaba vacía y que solo se encontraba conmigo.

—Debe de ser una broma —me dijo con el mismo tono que hubiese usado yo si pudiera, tomó aire y pude notar lo nerviosa que estaba, a diferencia de antes cuando entre a la sala y me había topado con una mujer fuerte y tranquila.

Seguramente fueron minutos, en donde a los dos nos costó reaccionar, escuché la puerta metálica abrirse y los dos dejamos de mirarnos para determinar de quien se trataba el desconocido, y el joven rostro de mi subordinado apareció con dos tazas de café humeando que le arrebaté de las manos para ponerlas de golpe en aquella mesa helada.

—¡Trae los papeles, Koshiro! —le dije de golpe, tomándolo por sorpresa pues nunca antes lo llamaba por su nombre. Akane no dejaba de mirarme y el joven desapareció en el acto, trayéndome los documentos que le había pedido en segundos. Me los entregó con todo respeto y antes de que pudiera salir le hablé de nuevo, regulando mi tono de voz para que no saliera alterada como la ultima vez que pronuncie aquella débil orden.

—Tráeme un vaso con agua —asintió apresuradamente y salió de nuevo, no sabía si mi jefe ya se encontraba observándonos, probablemente sí, pero no me importaba lo que me dijeran después si notaban mi comportamiento alterado de aquella forma.

Akane se cruzó de brazos, examinándome mientras yo leía aquellos documentos en donde estaba la acusación contra Akane y los datos generales del caso, me negaba a creer que esto fuera cierto, pero comprobé que estaba en la realidad que no podía cambiar aunque quisiera.

—Pensé que odiabas todo lo que tenía que ver con el gobierno —me dijo, mirándome de aquella forma que odiaba, recordé la vez que la conocí, cuando éramos unos niños. Era la misma mirada, había desconfianza, incredulidad y desagrado en aquellos ojos marrones que había amado más que a nada en el mundo, y que ahora resentía por lo sucedido en el pasado.

—¿Periodista? —me reí al leer su curriculum, Akane mi miró ofendida por el tono en que lo había dicho, pero no hice nada por cambiarlo, con mi mirada afiance aquel desprecio que había simulado sentir por su carrera, aunque no se alejaba de la realidad. No soportaba a los periodistas, mucho menos por los escándalos que habían provocado en diferentes puntos de mi carrera. Supuse que Akane estaba enterada de todo aquello, si se movía en aquel gremio, especialmente porque "artilugio" su seudónimo me había atacado en innumerables ocasiones.

—¿Resentido por la última nota del País y La Noticia? —me preguntó con gracia, usando un tono de burla también que me hizo sonreír con descaro, leyendo en su perfil que ella trabaja para ese periódico, el cual era el más importante de Japón y el que había acabado con mi paciencia varias veces por el famoso acoso que tenía sus periodistas para cubrir una noticia.

—Para nada —si ella iba a usar ese tono cínico conmigo yo jugaría el mismo juego que ella —. Es más, si quieres ampliar la noticia te puedo dar una entrevista de semblanza —me burlé utilizando un poco del vocabulario periodístico que había aprendido con el roce de los mismos. Me miró con molestia y no respondió a mi broma, solo se limitó a verme mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de interrogaciones para llevar mi tarea acabo como se debía.

No me iba a dejar llevar nuevamente por todos los sentimientos que había experimentado minutos atrás, debía tratarla como siempre lo había hecho con millones de personas que habían ocupado antes el lugar en el que ella estaba sentada en esos momentos. Tomé mi pluma de forma firme, apretándola entre mis dedos, abriendo el expediente de nuevo e indicando la fecha actual en las hojas rayadas que tenía a mi disposición para el análisis que me correspondía establecer, dirigí mi vista de forma incomoda a la grabadora que tenía delante de mí y sin evitarlo miré a Akane, que se sorprendió tanto como yo, pues inconcientemente estaba buscando su aprobación para lo que era una obligación protocolaria para mí. —¡Idiota! —me reproché interiormente, maldiciéndome por ver la influencia que esa chica seguía teniendo en mí, encendí la grabadora sin pensarlo y en ese momento entró Koshiro, con el vaso de agua sin decir más me lo entregó y se marchó con la misma rapidez con la que entro.

—¿Sediento? —me preguntó con una mirada traviesa, al ver como vaciaba el contenido de aquel vaso, le sonreí con sarcasmo y logré intimidarla con mi mirada, sonreía para mis adentros, seguía siendo presa de mis ojos, y eso me gustaba, porque me daba cuenta que no solo yo estaba sufriendo mil sensaciones en ese momento.

—Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, señorita Tendo —dije con autoridad, utilizando aquella voz que siempre usaba para intimidar a las personas que estaban por debajo de mí, Akane por supuesto no era el caso, pero tenía que crear esa situación para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

—Entendido teniente —me dijo tragándose la rabia, lo sabía, controle mis manos para que no temblaran, ni siquiera podía mirarla, si lo hacía me iba a dejar llevar, y sabía que mi superior me estaba observando en aquel momento, no me podía dar el lujo de que todos se enteraran que había un lazo entre nosotros dos que compartíamos desde el pasado, primero por la dificultad del caso y segundo porque mi superior era nada más y nada menos que el padre de mi novia, vaya calamidad.

—¿Hace cuanto trabaja para el periódico; El País y La Noticia?

—Hace cinco años —respondió al instante, atenta a mis apuntes que había dado inició desde mi primera palabra.

A pesar de que la grabadora estaba funcionado, tenía la costumbre de hacer mis propios apuntes, con respecto al comportamiento que presentaba el acusado o algún juego de palabras que no se pudiese determinar al escuchar la cinta, podría resultar un poco rudimentario lo que hacía, pero en lo personal me ayudaba mucho y Don nunca me había reclamado aquella vaga costumbre.

No estaba nerviosa, en parte aquello era bueno, porque no se sentía culpable, aunque empezó a preocuparme la posible demanda que estaba sobre ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que le inspiro a escribir esta nota? —le pregunté, extrayendo una copia a color de lo que había sido su articulo, publicado dos semanas atrás, el cual me había impactado, pero que jamás imaginé que sería de ella. Ella lo miró, sin siquiera tocarlo, cruzándose de brazos nada más y mirándome con algo de dolor que no pude entender.

—La injusticia —me dijo rotunda, sin vacilar ni un momento, la conocía, sabía porque lo estaba diciendo, estaba abatido, tenía que cumplir con mi trabajo, pero sabía que tenía que comprometerla de alguna forma para que el gobierno la juzgara como quería.

—¿Injusticia? —repetí, queriendo una respuesta de verdad y ella lo notó, me miró con algo de sorpresa, sorprendida por mi comportamiento frío, realmente yo también lo estaba, y me admiraba al ser tan fuerte, pero por dentro no estaba feliz, sino más bien nervioso, preocupado por lo que podía pasar más adelante.

—¡Teniente! —exclamó con una risa sarcástica, mostrándose más molesta que antes, eso fue fácil de notar y más porque la conocía a la perfección —El gobierno actual esta lleno de basura, de porquería, no quiero formar parte de este complot, mucho menos cuando hay inocentes involucrados.

—¿Qué complot? —sabía que tenía razón en algunas cosas en este gobierno no estaban bien, pero si seguía diciendo aquello se condenaría a si misma, no podía permitirlo, y eso no me sorprendió, era obvio que aún había algo entre nosotros, o por lo menos de mi parte. No sabía que era, pero seguía siendo igual de fuerte que siempre. Seguí haciéndole preguntas, en donde notaba su enfado con las políticas y leyes de Japón, sabía que tenía razón, yo mismo había estado en contra del gobierno, pero tenía que hablar con ella lejos de ahí, decirle que lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo era peligroso, tenía que esperar.

Sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, sino más bien a su físico, no me perdía detalle para admirar su belleza mientras ella defendía su reportaje que había sucumbido al gobierno, con información confidencial que se había filtrado y que ahora era de conocimiento internacional.

Sin duda estaba más hermosa que nunca, si antes pensaba que era bella, me había quedado corto con los años. Recordaba su rostro de niña, el cual había tenido pocas variaciones y evoluciones, seguía poseyendo aquella hermosa y dulce sonrisa, y aún tenía aquella transparente mirada que había logrado atraparme desde el primer día en que la conocí. Su cuerpo sin duda no era el de hacía años, sus caderas estaban perfectamente demarcadas y su cintura era estrecha y deliciosa, recordé la imagen de sus delineadas piernas y sentí que algo dentro de mi se encendía, algo que pensé que jamás podría volver a sentir. Mucho menos por ella.

—¿No tiene más preguntas, Saotome? —me dijo con tono serio, muy concentrada en lo que ella creía mi empecimiento por afrontarla contra la ley, no tenía ni idea de que todos aquellos minutos en los que habló sin descanso yo había reparado en cada uno de los detalles que el tiempo había hecho en nosotros.

Miré mi reloj, me di cuenta que había transcurrido hora y media, me sentí torpe, me había dejado llevar, sabía que mi supervisor estaba al otro lado de aquel vidrio polarizado y me limité a sonreír, mientras cerraba el expediente que tenía enfrente de mis narices.

—La estaremos llamando, señorita Tendo le recomiendo que no salga del país en el tiempo que se esclarece el caso —le dije, intentado recobrar el poco poder que tenía sobre mí al verla de aquella forma, me miraba con un sentimiento extraño, incluso sabía que era extraño para ella por que estaba más que desconcertada. Seguramente no daba crédito al saber que nos dividía una gran frontera, y yo sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a hacer nada por pasarla.

Tomó sus cosas apresuradamente, lo cual solo era su bolso y un delicado abrigo que poso en sus delgados hombros, los cuales se apreciaban por aquella delgada camisa de oficina, la cual era bastante sobria y delicada.

—Buenas noches —me dijo con algo de dolor, que ciertamente me desconcertó y me hizo sentir un poco más miserable, si se podía decir aquello. Uno de mis subordinados abrió la puerta metálica y ella desapareció al cruzarla, mientras la dirigían a la salida, sin siquiera regalarme una última mirada que me confirmara que seguía siendo la Akane que conocí en el pasado.

* * *

—¡Excelente trabajo, muchacho! —exclamó mi jefe, palmeando mi espalda cuando entre a la pequeña oficina en donde siempre me había sentido orgulloso de estar, por cumplir correctamente con mi trabajo, pero en esta ocasión no sentía aquello que siempre me había pasado, sino más bien me sentía incomodo. —Sin duda este caso es tuyo, había pensado dárselo a Alfa 3, pero tu estás en toda forma, hijo —me dijo y aquello me sorprendió, pues en mi puesto ya no tenía que encargarme de asuntos como este, y antes de poder decir algo más el viejo habló.

—Esa joven se inmuto contigo, eso es lo que necesito, que te tenga miedo —aquello no me gusto, yo había visto la situación desde adentro, la había notado fría, aparte y mi jefe la había notado asustada, sin duda aquello no me gustaba para nada, me dolía saber que Akane pensaba que yo podía hacerle daño, quería provocar en ella cualquier cosa menos miedo.

—Pensé que íbamos detrás de su fuente —le dije con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo su juego y pareció que él lo notó. Sabía que muchas veces él tomaba las decisiones poco justas, pero yo jamás había apoyado aquel programa, a diferencia de otros de mis compañeros que si lo había hecho y se prestaban para el soborno, me miró y sonrió levemente.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que juntes las pruebas, muchacho. Aquella joven debe brindarnos la fuente y si lo hace no saldrá perjudicada de todo este proceso.

Eso lo sabía, si Akane no daba la fuente se vería en graves problemas, tenía que avisarle, encontrarme con ella para poder hablar sobre lo sucedido. Tenía que tener cuidado, sabía que estaban vigilándola las 24 horas del día y si quería verla tenía que hacerlo ya, sin decirle a nadie para no causar un problema mayor, sin duda lo más sensato era mantenerme en el caso, para llegar al fondo de todo lo que rodeaba a Akane.

* * *

Después de salir de la oficina me percaté qua ya era tarde, no tenía carro como todos los demás funcionarios del gobierno, o al menos la mayoría, si lo tenía pero solo lo utilizaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, prefería caminar por las calles, saltar por los tejados como hacía en mi juventud, pues así me mantenía en forma. Recordé los nuevos datos de Akane, vivía un poco lejos de donde estaba el Dojo, pero era fácil llegar hasta aquel fraccionamiento. Miraba cuidadosamente a mis espaldas, podían estarme siguiendo, presté suma atención a todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que se movía dentro de las sombras, tal y como me habían enseñando en los diversos entrenamientos que había tenido, sin duda mis emociones y reacciones estaban demasiado ligadas con este entrenamiento, pues aunque no lo quisiera hacer reaccionaba de forma inconciente. Metí la mano izquierda a mi bolsillo buscando aquel papel en donde había anotado la dirección correctamente y me di cuenta que estaba en buen camino. Seguí adelante, no pensaba detenerme ante nada, seguía vigilante, envolviéndome en la oscuridad para no ser detectado por mi enemigo, cualquiera que supiera mis pensamientos diría que estaba loco, pero tenía más de un enemigo y eso ya era un riesgo.

Me detuve en aquel fraccionamiento en la dirección que había extraído de la información de Akane, busqué los números respectivos de cada casa y tope por fin con el número que estaba buscando. La casa ciertamente me hizo sonreír, era como la había imaginado, por el gusto y la personalidad de Akane. Bastante conservadora, pequeña y muy bien ordenada, incluso las plantas y flores que tenía en la entrada compaginaban a la perfección con cada uno de los detalles que ella le había agregado, lo sabía porque la conocía. Las paredes eran de color blancas, muy simples pero con los marcos de las ventanas de un blanco más hueso que le daba un toque curioso a la casa, y una tejado sencillo.

Tocar la puerta sin duda era un suicidio… Probablemente tendría algo con que defenderse, la conocía también y aquello era obvio, así que medí las probabilidades de entrar por la ventana lo cual le dí bandera blanca en mi mente, no había una mejor opción.

Me aparte de la puerta, pensando cual sería la mejor forma de subir hasta el tejado y me cerciore de que no hubiese nadie o nada que pudiera identificarme, me cercioré que la calle estaba sola, aunque pensar eso era muy arriesgado porque si algo había aprendido en aquellos años de trabajo es que uno nunca estaba solo, siempre se iban a encontrar testigos, utilice la oscuridad para camuflarme, quien muchas veces era mi aliado y pocas veces el enemigo y subí por un árbol que había muy cerca de la casa, era pan comido meterme por ahí. Un recuerdo que me llego como un rayo a la cabeza fue cuando trepaba la ventana de Akane, en el dojo de los Tendo, recordé fugazmente las veces que había entrado en aquella cálida habitación y una duda surgió de repente, me inquietaba saber cómo era Akane, que tenía ahora, cual era la visión y objetivos de vida que tenía, yo había cambiado, definitivamente había cambiado y eso ameritaba a que Akane hubiese cambiado en todo ese tiempo que habíamos estado separados.

Subí sin ningún problema, estando en la rama de aquel árbol fuerte atisbe la ventana más cercana, la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina blanca, pero me di cuenta que no se trataba del dormitorio de Akane, sino más bien la pobre luz que alumbraba el interior me dejaba entre ver que se trataba de un pequeño pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces entre, sabiendo que tenía que explicar ciertas cosas y advertirle acerca de la verdadera acusación que se le vendría encima sino revelaba sus diferentes fuentes.

El piso era de madera, las paredes de un crema que se asemejaban un poco al blanco que cubría las paredes del exterior de la casa, había una pequeña mesa de madera igual con un florero, el cual tenía exactamente tres rosas rojas, que le daban un tono más sobrio al lugar.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —era ella, parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono, una risa cruzó su garganta y noté que estaba en la parte baja de la casa. Realmente era bastante pequeña, hasta me podía atrever a afirmar que mi penthouse era mucho más amplio que toda la casa de Akane, pero era bonita, llamativa y bastante acogedora, algo que no tenía el mío. En el pasillo donde estaba habían dos puertas, supuse que una era la habitación y la otra el baño, después venían unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte baja de la casa, donde estaba ella ahora.

—No te puedo negar que estoy inquieta, no me gusta tener este tipo de problemas, mucho menos con el gobierno —se notaba molesta, pero decidida, tal y como siempre lo había sido, lo cual me hizo sonreír inconcientemente. Tenía que bajar, y lo hice con cautela, pues la voz de Akane aún se escuchaba algo lejana, lo cual me indicaba que podría estar en la cocina o en alguna sala que tuviese. Fui bajando despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que la madera no crujiera, y lo logre, tal y como me lo había dispuesto.

Al llegar a la planta baje note que todo estaba tal y como me lo había imaginado, la entrada tenía un recibidor mínimo, había una pequeña sala de televisión equipada y al lado opuesto un comedor con 4 puestos, lo cual llamó mi atención, pues esto revelaba que Akane vivía con alguien que era una idea que no me agradaba para nada, o recibía muy a menudo visitas. Noté que estaba demasiado desordenado, tenía papeles revueltos por todas partes y su computador portátil estaba encendido con varios documentos abiertos, se me hizo extraño ella era muy ordenada.

—Y eso que no has visto mi escritorio —me dijo con una suave voz, me giré y la pude ver recostada en el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina de todo lo demás, me lo había dicho bajo porque seguía hablando por teléfono y me hizo un ademán que me invitaba a acercarme a la cocina, lo cual no me extraño, pues Akane me esperaba, se notaba por la forma en que me había recibido y eso ciertamente me inquietaba, pues me había esperado todas las reacciones excepto esta, definitivamente ya no conocía nada de ella ni de su ambiente, tenía que ir con paso delicado, pues lograba confundirme y sorprenderme como siempre.

Entré a la cocina y noté que al igual que la casa era bastante sencilla y práctica, inclusive tenía una cierta similitud a la cocina del Dojo, lo que provocó un vuelco a mi corazón. En el centro de la cocina había otra mesa, mucho más pequeña que la de la entrada y esta era de forma circular, pero estaba completamente desordena ya abarrotada de papeles y notas donde pude distinguir la letra de Akane. Era un momento contradictorio para mi, ¿porqué me dejaba entrar a su casa así nomás, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento y reacción real, más bien parecía que había recibido la visita de un amigo al que no veía desde hace un par de semanas nada más.

—Bueno guapa, nos hablamos mañana que tengo una visita —dijo y terminó la llamada después de reír por un comentario que seguramente la amiga le había hecho antes de terminar con la llamada.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Aquello no estaba bien, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? Ni siquiera me estaba mirando, me dio la espalda y fue hasta se refrigeradora de donde saco una jarra con un jugo color anaranjado.

—¿Ahora se te olvido hablar? —noté que estaba molesta, era obvio, la seguía conociendo y aquello en cierta forma me agradaba, pero sabía que lo que veía de aquella mujer era apenas la sombra de lo que yo había conocido, había pasado demasiado tiempo y todo y todos tendemos a evolucionar.

—Akane… ¿Qué diablos pasa contig… —no me dejo si quiera terminar la frase, estaba sirviendo dos vasos de vidrio y con solo escucharme hablar golpeo fuertemente la mesa con los vasos, como si la hubiese insultado de verdad y me dio por fin la cara, estaba muy enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y pude ver que temblaba de la ira.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Ranma?! —me gritó bruscamente, mirándome con rabia, casi con asco.

—Akane, tranquila no te voy a hacer daño…

—¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser un artista marcial?

Aquello me había desconcertado, pues no quería presumir pero mi nombre era bastante conocido, especialmente por el ámbito de las artes marciales y ella lo sabía.

—No comprendo Akane, sigo siendo un artista marcial.

—¡No! —me gritó caminando lejos de mi, estaba bastante arisca, incluso podía comparar su comportamiento con el de una gata, estaba recelosa, desconfiada y completamente a la defensiva.

—Sé que no es fácil, llevamos muchos años sin vernos, y este contacto ha sido algo… Accidentado.

Akane soltó una carcajada que me hizo mirarla fijamente, se cruzó de brazos y me perturbó ver aquella mirada retadora, que ya no era la misma que antes, estaba completamente segura de si misma, aquello era un hecho que definitivamente era nuevo en ella.

—Yo no estoy sorprendida por verte Ranma, recuerda que soy periodista y para mi mala suerte muchas veces tuve que colaborar en la redacción e investigación de alguna noticia relacionada contigo —muy bien, definitivamente me había movido el suelo con aquella declaración, ella notó mi desconcierto ante sus palabras y enmarcó una de sus hermosas y finas cejas. —Créeme que es meramente laboral, no es que me interese saber cual es tu nueva novia o tus nuevas movidas militares y eso.

—¿Porqué no me buscaste? —estaba desconcertado, ¿porqué no había querido tener contacto conmigo?, ella me miró incrédula, como si la hubiese insultado de alguna forma grotesca.

—¡¿Qué diablos te hace creer que haría eso?!

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, nosotros no terminamos de la mejor manera… ¿Desde cuando sabes de mis pasos?

Akane ladeó su exquisita cadera, lo que me hizo admirar su bello cuerpo, definitivamente los años le habían sentado de maravilla a esta mujer, estaba mucho más bella que antes y era complicado no resistirse a su perfecta feminidad.

—Eso no importa, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

—¿Acaso además de ser un marimacho eres bipolar? —la forma en que me estaba hablando no me gustaba para nada, llevábamos años sin vernos, me daba un tremendo gusto verla y ella parecía que maldecía mi existencia y que le causaba un daño tremendo a su retina con solo tenerme enfrente.

—¡No voy a tolerar tus estúpidas burlas en mi casa! ¿Quieres mi fuente, a eso vienes? Solo por que no pudiste sacármela en la comisaría no tienes derecho a seguirme hasta mi casa —estaba tomando una posición de combate, no explícitamente pero yo sabía bien definir e identificar esas cosas —¿O te mandaron a acabar conmigo?

Fruncí el ceño, estaba exagerando y sobre todo sobreactuando, algo que no soportaba en ninguna mujer y mucho menos en Akane.

—¿De que rayos estas hablando?

Rió con una desagradable carcajada, —Escúchame bien Ranma, sabía que habías cambiado, que eras un hombre diferente, pero jamás pensé que fueras un maldito bastardo como todos los demás.

—Diablos Akane, ¿dé que estas hablando? —No lograba comprender su actitud y mucho menos su agresividad, había venido por mi propia cuenta y recordé las palabras de mi jefe, no quería que ella me temiera aunque su actitud me demostraba completamente lo contrario, pues estaba hecha una furia y parecía todo menos una mujer asustada.

—Me das asco Ranma —adquirió una pose perfecta de combate que me dejó impresionado, lo que recordaba de Akane no se compraba a su posición actual —Y prepárate, ya no te será tan fácil vencerme.

* * *

_Toda mi inspiración para ustedes dos mis compañeros de vida... Porque uno ya no está conmigo y mi otra alma gemela esta siempre emocionada esperando mi regreso, los amo mis perritos_

**NTA: **Holaaaaaa! Primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes... Pero como saben soy una estudiante esclavizada a su proyecto de tesis y aparte de eso adicta a la danza y los ensayos han sido brutales! Pero bueno agradecerles por seguir esta nueva historia y por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen completamente el día y sobre todo aclararme el panorama para seguir con esto. Admito que está un poco enredada esta trama que me estoy tejiendo pero me gusta pensar que se torna intensa mediante va evolucionando la historia! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y nuevamente muchas gracias por lo ánimos que me dan! Espero que disfruten tanto como yo este capitulo!

**Lonelygirlukyo:** Hola! Que emoción que hayas sido la primera en comentarme jajaja :) me da mucho gusto saludarte y también saber que te deje intrigada por lo de Ranma y Akane, más adelante lo explicare de eso no te preocupes! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y volverte a leer pronto! Que tengas una linda semana :)

**Lolita:** Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda! Y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nuevo! Ojalá te siga leyendo y te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana :) saludos!

**Lulupita:** Olá! que emoção verte de nuevo por aquí! Usando mi portoñol de nuevo jajaja que bueno que te haya dejado intrigada con todo este asunto de Ranma y Akane, más adelante se va a esclarecer pero admito que estará un poco enredada la historia confío en que sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutes el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y espero seguirte leyendo beijos!

**Abi94:** Holaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu precioso comentario! Me alegra que creas que no será la excepción en comparación de los otros eso espero jajaja pero siempre gracias por ese enorme reto de superarme :) Muchas gracias por la buena suerte créeme que no me cae nada mal en ninguno de los aspectos de mi vida y muchas gracias por leerme espero que este capitulo también te haya parecido interesante y verte en los siguientes! Espero disfrutes el capitulo y te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana! :D

**Jacquesita Saotome:** Preciosa! Que bueno verte de nuevo por estos lares! No sabes la felicidad que me da! :) Siempre tan especial me alegró que andes de curiosa con esta historia y sobre todo que tomes un poco de tu valioso tiempo para leerle! Muchas gracias por buenas vibras y disfruta el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y también las mejores vibras para que todo te salga bien en la semana con tu vida personal y laboral! Un abrazo :)

**Pepper´s:** Que alegría vetre por aquí! :D No tienes una idea como me alegre al ver tu comentario! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras para decisiones! :) y también por decir que ya te cautive con esta historia! Créeme que es todo un reto para mi! Ya que no es un universo alternativo pero confió en que salga por lo menos lo logré ya con el prólogo y espero que sea de tu agrado este primer capitulo de acuerdo a tu primer pregunta jajaja fue más un comentario me parece pero te respondo... Que nos perdimos de mucho con esa separación jajaja más adelante lo verás y espero que te guste :) que linda tenerla ya en favoritos! Me haces muy feliz de verdad! Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras preciosa y te mando mil más para está semana! Nos estamos leyendo un fuerte abrazo :D

**Chiqui09:** Chiquiiiii! Que bueno verte a ti también por aquí! No tienes idea la emoción que me da! Toda una felicidad a mi que catalogues esta historia como interesante yq eu te haya gustado la nueva propuesta jajaja y para aclararte un poco las dudas Ranma cuenta con un puso militar en Japón esas cosas están un poco unidas a diferencia de nuestros gobiernos me parece! Jajajaj si Akane como toda una periodista y no cualquiera! Si una de las mejores :D ya veremos que nos depara esta historia y como siempre muchísimas gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo y disfrutado mucho! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y un fuerte abrazo!

**Marce kid nicky´s girl: **Hermosa! Que bueno que te veo por aquí! Mi musa tiembla de nuevo jajajaja mentira ella ama tus exigencias y te manda mil abrazos más! Si esto de tener la perspectiva de Ranma algunas veces se me complica un todo pero bueno gracias a Dios tengo un amigo que no se cansa de mis tontas preguntas jajajajaja y bueno! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que nos sigamos leyendo! Por lo pronto como siempre te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y espero que disfrutes mucho el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

** :** Actualización LISTA :) ! Que bueno saber que te he dejado así de picada jajajaja y bueno un Ranma mujeriego no cuesta hacer jajaja ojalá que no se me salga tanto del patrón porque solo he trabajado con universos alternativos, pero bueno... Aquí vamos para ver que tal me sale! Muchas gracias por tu mensajito y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado si nos has leído otro mío que se llama decisiones apresuradas podrías pasarte a la mejor y te gusta no es tan mujeriego pero algo hay de eso! Por lo pronto muchas gracias por leerme te mando las mejores vibras :D

**SusyAkane:** Preciosa! Que alegría verte por aquí! Agradezco mucho tus hermosas palabras para el de decisiones y sobre todo por sacar de tu valioso tiempo para leerme y comentarme! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno me alegra saber que ya tienes una nueva adicción jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo guapa! Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Kane Saotome83: **Holaaaaaaaaa! :D muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras te puedo jurar que logran motivarme un montón y en cuento a las escenas hot jajaja gracias! Creo que estos personajes me logran inspirar las más bajas pasiones de los amantes :) ! Jajajajaj me alegro mucho que logres sentir esas emociones porque es lo que intento y cuando sé que pasa es bastante reconfortante jajaja para aclararte un poquito tu duda en cuanto al puesto de Ranma es militar, porque en Japón están un poco revueltos los poderes y los militares tienen mucha participación política a diferencia de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada realmente jaja y bueno más adelante vas a ver la noticia de Akane por eso no te apures y las razones de la separación jajaja pero bueno por ahora están estos personajes evolucionados que confió en que te vayan agradando un poco más y espero haber aplacado un poquito tus dudas con este capitulo o de seguro las aumente jajaja pero bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todas las florecitas que me envías! Gracias por el abrazo yo te mando uno igual de grande y cálido y las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**KumyAkane: **Holaa! Yo siempre dejando con dudas verdad jajaja espero no dejarte con demasiadas en este capitulo! :) gracias por tu comentario y por estar pendiente te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**RosemaryAlejandra: **NOOOOO! Me encanta verte por aquí guapisima no sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que estás presente de nuevo en esta historia aunque ya me lo habías prometido :D aprovecho para agradecerte el apoyo que me diste en decisiones y espero que no te decepcione esta historia porque ando manejando cosas que espero no me queden grande! Pero gracias por ese cargamento de vibras buenas porque de verdad que las necesito jajaja yo te mando el doble y un gran abrazo guapa! Nos estamos leyendo :D

**AnaIz16**

***Dance is the hidden language of the soul - Martha Graham***


	3. Capitulo 2: Gracias por invadir mi mente

Cautivo

Capitulo 2

Gracias por invadir mi mente de nuevo

Remember it´s just a bad day, not a bad life

* * *

—¡Qué te prepares! —gritó bastante molesta, pues yo no estaba en posición de defensa y mucho menos de ataque, aquello inclusive me parecía ridículo, como pensaba ganarme, incluso enfrentarme cuando ella sabía que yo la superaba en todos los sentidos, tanto fuerza, velocidad como agilidad.

—Akane…

—¡Maldita sea! No te lo advertiré una vez más.

Le di la espalda, aquello me parecía demasiado estúpido y parecía que no me iba a escuchar, probablemente había sido la estupidez más grande ir a verla, era obvio que en la posición que estaba no me iba a escuchar mucho, pero me sorprendía todo lo que me había dicho, no entendía bien porque decía todas esas cosas del gobierno.

—Buenas noches, Akane, perdóname por irrumpir en tu casa… —sentí un golpe en mi espalda que casi hizo que me cayera, me di cuenta que se había tratado de una patada de Akane, que estaba a mi lado, mirándome de forma retadora, esperando que contraatacara y realmente me había pillado por sorpresa aquel movimiento, definitivamente era mucho más rápida de lo que yo mismo recordaba y fuerte.

—Prepárate.

Su voz sonaba bastante seria, incluso parecía que estaba molesta, yo estaba completamente desconcertado, no me esperaba aquella reacción.

—¡Ranma!

—Akane, no entiendo… —tuve que esquivar un golpe que venía certero a mi rostro, realmente estaba impactado de su agilidad y nueva velocidad que yo no conocía, no era nada del otro mundo, pero para tratarse de Akane, se trataba de un fenómeno completamente desconocido.

—Si vienes a acabar conmigo, ¡Lucha como hombre!

—No vengo a hacerte daño —no entendía porque estaba de esa forma a la defensiva conmigo, estaba bien que me había portado algo seco y cortante con ella, recordando las políticas y reglas de mi trabajo, pero no era para que se lo tomara tan apecho y mucho menos que lo interpretara de esa forma. —Es más, ni siquiera tienen idea de que vine.

Akane no dejaba de verme de aquella forma que no me gustaba, incluso me dolía que fueses así, parecía como si no me conociera y había un cierto temor que distinguía entre sus hermosos ojos, un temor hacia mi que no me gustaba en ningún sentido.

—Akane… —intenté tomarla del brazo, pero cuando entre en contacto con ella se quejó y se sacudió bruscamente, alejándose varios metros de mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ranma, dile a tus superiores, que no pienso revelar mis fuentes, que no insistan con ese tema, ni tú tampoco.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo? —pregunté, me irritaba ver la forma tan necia y rebelde en que negaba sus fuentes, una leve sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro y supe que me estaba retando, me llego un fugaz recuerdo de cuando lo hacía cuando apenas éramos unos niños en la secundaría.

—Conozco los términos del caso, para tu información no soy nueva en este medio, y mucho menos en algo que tenga que ver con el sucio gobierno con el que trabajas.

Parecía que definitivamente no había opción, Akane no iba a negociar, lo sabía y en este preciso momento mi presencia en el lugar no era para nada positiva, lo sentía en el ambiente.

—Nunca lo pensé, me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que eras unos de los nuevos perros de O-í.

Aquel comentario no me había gustado, O-í era un alto funcionario del gobierno que se encargaba de la seguridad nacional de Japón, no sentía nada parecido a la estima por él y lo que no me gustaba era que Akane pensara q éramos de la misma calaña.

—Sí me dejas explicarte…

Akane rió de una forma que no me gusto para nada, me miró de forma burlona y se cruzó de brazos, por lo menos ya no esperaba una ataque de mi parte.

—¿Explicarme? —repitió como si no entendiera el concepto real de aquella palabra, clavó sus hermosos ojos en los míos y arqueó una de sus cejas —Lo vas a hacer como cuando te fuiste del dojo.

Aquello sin duda había sido un buen golpe, justo en el blanco, la miré mientras le sonreía vagamente, recordando aquel momento y pude ver como un cierto resentimiento se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro y a mi me ardía el estomago por la rabia.

—Sabes perfectamente porque me marche y tu tampoco…

—Eso ya no importa, Ranma, solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a dejar por ustedes, voy a seguir revelando todas las notas que tengo, hasta que la presión social sea tan grande que tengan que abandonar sus puestos, de algún modo se hará justi…

—¿Te das cuenta que tu integridad física y social están de por medio?

La expresión de Akane cambió, y me mostró la cara de una mujer que había vivido, que no le tenía miedo a mis palabras y que estaba disfrutando de un reto que seguramente sería personal.

—¿Desde cuando te dejaste llenar por tanta mierda? ¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser un verdadero artista marcial?

—Justo por eso entre a servir al gobierno, Akane —empecé a explicar, en un principio ese era mi objetivo y como lo había presentido Akane tenía una idea errónea sobre mi desempeño como servidor del gobierno. —Sí no mal recuerdas desde hace años se prohibió todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales…

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, te agradezco infinitamente que hayas abogado por ellas. —no me sorprendió la forma en que lo decía, ella era reportera y probablemente había cubierto la noticia, en su tiempo —Pero al final terminaste siendo un perro de O-í, lo sabes.

—Ya que no me vas a decir tus fuentes —lo sabía, la conocía perfectamente y podría matarla a golpes que no me diría nada relacionado con su trabajo profesional —, por lo menos dime si te cercioraste que los datos que te revelo aquella persona son confiables y reales.

Akane volvió a reírse, como si le estuviese contando chistes o algo por el estilo, me miró mientras se mordía su labio inferior, detalle que se vio completamente seductor en su gesto.

—No olvides que soy periodista, sé que desprecias mi carrera, pero créeme que no soy tan tonta como para dejarme llevar por lo que digan.

—Los cargos que se te atribuyen son bastante graves.

—No como lo que están haciendo ustedes.

—Akane, recapacita —ya no sabía como hablarle, parecía que estaba hablando con una pared, porque todo lo que le decía me lo rebotaba sin problema, sin quererme escuchar, Akane me miró fijamente, con una determinación que jamás había visto.

—Al igual que mis fuentes quiero que se haga justicia, ¿entiendes?

—En tu noticia hablas de O-í, quien se encarga de la seguridad en Japón, te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, él es sumamente poderoso.

—En mi noticia hablo de un cerdo que ha violado y ultrajado a jóvenes universitarias de escasos recursos, hablo de un mal nacido que tiene relaciones comerciales con traficantes de órganos y de una ladrona que desvía fondos nacionales destinados a proyectos para una mejor calidad de vida para las personas a sus cuentas personales fuera de Japón, ¿esos son mis cargos, denunciar a esas alimañas del gobierno?

—No tienes pruebas, Akane.

—Sí las tengo.

—Enséñamelas.

Sonrió de nuevo,

—Primero muerta.

—Unas simples notas no van a demostrar nada Akane, tienes que respaldarte…

—Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer Saotome —su tono era tan rancio como si se hubiera tragado algo podrido —lo último que necesito es que vengas a darme un sermón de cómo hacer mi trabajo.

Me irritó su comportamiento, incluso pensé que Akane estaba jugando, el tema era bastante serió y realmente ella lo estaba tomando con una tranquilidad que lograba enfermarme.

—Sí así lo quieres, espero que tengas las suficientes pruebas para poderte defender y salir bien librada…

—¿Me vas a meter presa?

Aquello más que una pregunta había sido una burla, la verdad había sido una perdida de tiempo exponerme a ir hasta su casa, Akane ya no era la misma, por esta razón ya no podía hablar con ella como antes, tenía que conocerla de nuevo para persuadirla con respecto a esa nota, me acerqué, mirando que se comportaba completamente a la defensiva.

—No soy juez, soy militar. Quién por su gusto muere, hasta la muerte le sabe, buenas noches Akane, nos estaremos viendo pronto. —le dije y me cubrí de nuevo tal y como había entrado a su casa, saldría por la puerta principal, estaría completamente expuesto pero tenía que tomar las consecuencias del caso, no supe que mueca o expresión tenía Akane, estaba desesperado por ayudarla, no sabía como pues ella simplemente no me lo permitía.

* * *

Abandoné su casa, me alejé lo más rápidamente que pude, estando atentó a cualquier movimiento que se presentara cerca de mí, las calles estaban oscuras, vacías y pensé en al forma de ayudarla, si seguía por ese camino se iba a meter en grandes problemas, se había metido con figuras que eran bastante importantes en Japón y reconocidas internacionalmente, era cierto que las actividades del gobierno no eran para nada limpias, muchas veces yo mismo buscaba de forma clandestina información para poder limpiar como decía Akane, pero simplemente no me había sido fácil dar con ellas, el hecho de que Akane sí y por medio de unas simples fuentes me llenaba de miedo, pues los cargos que estaban descritos para esas fuentes de no ser conocidas recaerían en Akane.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Reiko al verme entrar a mi departamento, a veces pensaba que no había sido lo mejor darle copia de mis llaves, pero ya llevábamos tiempo saliendo y me caía bien, me trataba bien y estaba atenta de mí. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Igual que siempre —ella era la hija de mi jefe, seguramente había sido una mala decisión involucrarme con ella, por muchos inconvenientes que podrían presentarse cuando termináramos, porque de que íbamos a terminar era un hecho, talvez no en este momento, pero definitivamente ella no era la mujer que quería a mi lado.

—Hable con papá, me dijo que habías estado grandioso hoy.

Me llevó hasta la cocina, la cual la tenía preparada, la verdad tenía que reconocerlo y seguramente era la razón más fuerte del porque seguía con ella, cocinaba como nadie, ni siquiera se podía comparar con la cocina que hacía Xian Pu y Ukyo.

—¿Cómo es ese periodista? ¿Es viejo, joven?

—Es una mujer.

Los ojos de Reiko mostraron una gran sorpresa, y algo de sobresalto, no me imaginaba si le decía realmente de quien se trataba, tampoco lo iba a hacer, la conocía y sabía que si le decía, lo único que iba a conseguir era alejarme del caso y era lo que menos quería especialmente cuando me habían dicho que era mío.

—¿Cómo ha sido capaz, va a ir presa?

—Eso lo veremos, tengo que conseguir las fuentes, si no lo hago entonces el caso se eleva a juicio si así lo quieren los ofendidos, probablemente la condenen.

—Está loca, como se mete así de esa forma con el gobierno, todas las personas que yo conozco están muy asustadas con todo lo sucedido.

—¿Tus amigas? —me burle, Reiko era hermosa, muy buena en la cocina y en la cama pero no era muy inteligente, de hecho era escandalosa, infantil, llorona y bastante mimada.

—Y sus novios también, dicen que esta metida en un gran lío. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Akane —sabía que era algo peligroso decirle, pero estuve atento de su mirada y actitud y no hubo nada que me alertare, seguía emocionada preguntándome del nuevo caso, seguramente no se acordaría del nombre, pero la conocía y cuando quería saber del alguien averiguaba hasta su talla de calzado, y como ella no firmaba sus notas con su nombre sino con un seudónimo Reiko no tenía idea, ni siquiera la conocía físicamente solo algunos viejos conocidos ya le habían hablado de ella, eso ya había sido hace mucho tiempo, nunca estuve seguro si ella sabía el nombre de Akane.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? —Pregunté de repente, notando como fruncía el ceño porque según ella yo no mostraba gran interés en "nuestros" asuntos, cosa que era un tanto cierta.

—3 años.

—Demasiado tiempo, ¿no te parece?

Sonrió ingenua, como si estuviésemos jugando como otras parejas enamoradas que a menudo lo hacen

—Yo siento como si solo hubiesen pasado 3 meses.

—Qué te dijo tu padre? —eso si lo tenía que saber, porque para Reiko era bastante sencillo dar con que era Akane y si eso sucedía sabía que estaría fuera del caso, por que estaba empezando, mientras avanzara un poco más el asunto ya no podrían retirarme.

—Nada, ya lo conoces, dice que es una falta de respecto a su trabajo el contarme detalles.

—Pienso lo mismo, es mejor que te mantengas al margen, además, ¿para que vas a quebrarte la cabeza con eso?

Termine de cenar, ella solo consumió una ensalada, la cual casi era mas lechuga que nada, cuidaba mucho se figura, incluso yo notaba la forma en que se reprimía con algunas comidas.

Reiko no vivía aquí, pero tenía las llaves, ella misma me las había pedido cuando llevábamos un año de relación, era de esas personas que con solo darle un perfume ya estaba feliz por los próximos 6 meses, tenía 5 años menos que yo, apenas era una niña de 20 años que se metía conmigo, generalmente se quedaba en mi casa cuando discutía con sus padres, o les mentía diciendo que estaría donde una amiga.

—Te extrañe mucho.

—¿Y eso? Nos vimos en la mañana…

Rió abrazándome mientras pegaba su escultural cuerpo al mío —Es mucho tiempo.

Me besó, la tomé de la cintura, sinceramente yo no estaba en esa habitación, estaba tenso, nervioso y ansioso por ayudar a Akane, no quería que nada le pasara, además de eso, si llegaba a un juicio y lo perdía iría a prisión, conocía bastante bien las jugadas del gobierno, si la querían fuera la encarcelarían con cualquier excusa o algo mucho peor.

Estaba completamente distinta, no me desagradaba para nada, su cuerpo había cambiado, había adquirido una madurez exquisita a la vista, sus curvas eran mucho más definidas, sus facciones eran más determinadas y su cabello seguía tan hermoso y vivo como siempre, sus ojos mostraban una madurez incomparable, y me di cuenta que la estaba deseando como lo hacía desde hace muchos años atrás. Reiko seguía besándome, incitándome con roces que era obvio en que iba a parar todo, la apreté con fuerza y un recuerdo fugaz acudió a mi como un torbellino que cruzó todas las ideas en mi cabeza.

—Esto no esta bien Ranma —era la voz de Akane, abrí mis ojos y la pude ver, delante de mi, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello corto perfectamente acomodado, y sus hermosos ojos marrones reparando a cada detalle de mis acciones. —Seguro que no tardan en llegar —dijo algo preocupada, sinceramente yo también lo estaba, la podía sentir con miedo, Akane jamás había estado con ningún hombre, yo tampoco nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero sabía que conocía más del tema que ella, era cierto que nunca había tenido nada con Xian Pu, pero si me había enseñado algunos roces y reacciones que eran automáticas del cuerpo, además por conversaciones con los amigos se sabían detalles que para una mujer no eran tan evidentes, no en todos los casos, pero en el caso de Akane, era fácil descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —le dije con facilidad, era sorprendente como esas palabras me salían cada vez con más fluidez, había pasado justo año y medio después de lo ocurrido con Safrón, y la boda fallida que habíamos tenido.

Akane sonrió ante mis palabras, mirándome completamente enamorada, era fácil de saberlo, además que su mirada era casi transparente.

—En menos de dos semanas nos casaremos —me dijo con timidez, la actitud de ambos había cambiado, yo la consideraba en todo y ella se había vuelto demasiado cariñosa y femenina, aspecto que hacía que perdiera la cabeza. —¿No tienes miedo?

Sonreí, su inocencia era algo que me había llamado la atención desde el principio, a diferencia de todas las demás mujeres que habían pensado en mi como un prospecto en el futuro, Akane siempre había sido diferente, sonaba feo, incluso denigrante, pero jamás se había arrastrado por tener mi atención, aunque tenía ventaja, pues desde siempre la había tenido.

—Sinceramente, lo único que me llena de miedo es que llegue a perderte algún día.

Pareció algo sorprendida, yo sabía que era por la profundidad de la frase, no era para nada poética, pero había un contexto intimo que compartíamos, ella recordaba perfectamente lo de Safrón y la forma en que le había declarado mis sentimientos atropelladamente. —Además ya tengo mi traje.

Ella sonrió afianzando más su agarre sobre mis hombros.

—Te vas a ver guapísimo.

—Seguramente me vas a opacar —le dije acercándome más a ella, sintiendo como su respiración cambiaba de curso, notando como su pecho bajaba con más rapidez y brío que antes. —Eres tan hermosa —besé la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, acariciaba su mejilla derecha mientras me manejaba por el camino izquierdo con la boca. —Simplemente perfecta —seguía seduciéndola, respiré cerca de su cuello y escuche un suspiró que me erizó la espina dorsal.

Me separé de ella levemente para verla al rostro y me di cuenta que lamentaba el distanciamiento, sonrió con cariño y de forma seductora, intentando incitarme mientras jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.

—No puedes ver mi vestido de novia, aún. Es de mala suerte.

—No creo en eso —le dije, y quede libre de mi botón, la miré con una ceja levantada mientras ella me contestaba con una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo perder la cabeza, eso significaba que me estaba dando bandera verde para seguir, la miré fijamente, mientras la apretaba completamente contra mi cuerpo, con delicadeza, con la que se merecía y con la que me inspiraba, ella me miraba fijamente y fui bajando mis manos que tenía un su estrecha cintura, sin dejar de mirarla, buscando todo tipo de aprobación, y la tenía.

La bese con hambre, eran ya demasiados años deseándola con un sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro, celoso de ese cerdo que dormía con ella y aguantando los constantes comentarios de estúpidos que hacían sobre ella, por fin sería mía, solo mía me decía, aquello me volvía loco, la seguí besando con un hambre insaciable y Akane cada vez se aferraba más a mi, disfrutando tanto del momento como yo.

—No te detengas, no te detengas mi amor —me dijo jadeando, notando al igual que yo, que su recamara se había vuelto nuestra guarida, y que la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos estaba sobrepasando los límites —Te amo, mi Ranma —me susurró con propiedad al oído, la miré fijamente y ella también lo estaba haciendo, nos comunicamos de una forma que nunca antes habíamos probado y nos entregamos a nuestros deseos, mientra la empujaba a su cama, con el objetivo de despojarla de toda prenda presente en el momento, mientras ella se dejaba hacer y participaba de forma tímida.

—¡Ranma! —gimió Reiko, que estaba sobre mí moviéndose con experiencia, de aquella forma que tantas veces me había excitado, me sobresalte, me había perdido en el tiempo, había sido presa de un recuerdo. Reiko se inclinó a besarme, bastante concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, en lo que estaba haciendo y cada vez yo me consternaba más.

Me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido, no la estaba pasando bien, no estaba sintiendo como sentía cuando estaba con ella, Reiko me miró fijamente, buscando alguna respuesta, lo cual me hizo actuar como a ella le gustaba, y lo intente hacer más rápido para que me dejará en paz.

Cómo ustedes sabrán el culminar de un hombre es mucho más sencillo que el de una mujer, en el caso de Reiko la conocía, sabía donde y como le gustaba, la hice terminar y me obligue a terminar con ella. Reiko se echó cansada a mi lado, buscando reposo y yo por mi parte me alegraba de haber terminado con aquel asunto, inclusive me sentía mucho más aliviado, ¿qué rayos había sido eso?

—Buenas noches, Ranma, estuviste increíble —me dijo cariñosa, dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras se daba la vuelta y me dejaba ahí tumbado, pensando en que rayos me acababa de pasar. Ese recuerdo era más de hacía seis años, casi siete, fue días antes de que me alejara del lado de Akane. Había sido la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos como pareja.

—Si te duele me dices —le dije estando ya encima de ella, Akane me miraba con un temor que era natural, pero me daba cierta preocupación continuar, intente detener lo inevitable, si ella no estaba segura no quería que fuese por compromiso, pero ella me besó, suavemente, marcándome un ritmo que tenía que llevar con ella, y así lo hice, seguí la pauta de su suavidad, con un beso me había marcado el ritmo y la fui penetrando suavemente, de forma delicada, observando todas sus reacciones, notando que le molestaba, incluso se quejó pero sabía que no me podía detener, sino sería más incomodo. Me incliné sobre ella, buscando sus labios, los cuales estaban tensos al igual que todo su cuerpo, me reía levemente, tierno, intentando hacer que el momento fuese más intimo y más cómodo.

—Te amo, preciosa —le dije, buscando las mejores palabras para cautivarla, Akane me miró, agitada, asimilando lo que estaba pasando, —me vuelves loco, eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida.

—Te amo —me besó, mientras notaba que la tensión iba desapareciendo y me movía con más facilidad.

Después de que Akane se entregó a ese sentimiento de goce, me empecé a mover y ella a reaccionar como naturalmente debían hacerlo los cuerpos, ella se movía a mi ritmo y la escuchaba jadear con impaciencia mientras yo me tragaba los míos. Nos besábamos con hambre, sin ninguna restricción, nos estábamos conociendo de una forma que antes no habíamos conocido, su cuerpo y el mío se complementaban a la perfección.

Seguimos así por varios minutos, hasta que note como la respiración de ambos iba en aumento, sabía lo que significaba, le íbamos a poner fin al asunto, como yo sabía habían ciertos puntos mucho más sensoriales para una mujer y también conocía el peligro de estar haciendo esto sin ninguna protección salí de ella, incitándola con mi mano en su clítoris, acción que la hizo mirarme sorprendida pero no le dio tiempo porque sentí como culminaba, de una forma casi perfecta, para mi ya no hacía falta terminar pero fue algo inevitable al sentir la mano de Akane sobre mi sexo, moviéndolo con el objetivo de hacer lo que yo hice por ella. Y lo consiguió. Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, ella encima mío mientas yo pasaba mis dedos por su hermosa y suave espalda, tan tersa como ninguna otra. No tenía nada de experiencia, pero me parecía que lo había hecho bien.

—Ranma —me dijo suavemente, realmente estaba demasiado cansado, había tenido ganas de terminar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero como Akane había estado tan tensa me había tenido que aguantar y con mi nula experiencia buscar que la pasara bien. —¿Ranma?

—Dime —dije con pereza, Akane se rió y me besó los labios fugazmente, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

—Tú tendrás que ayudarme a lavar las sabanas, sino se darán cuenta —bromeó, mirando el lugar al que dirigí mi vista y note las pruebas de lo que había sido su virginidad, sonreí besándola ahora yo, de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

—Vas a ser mi esposa, que sepan de una vez.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante y me reí mientras ella se restregaba contra mi pecho buscando descanso.

—Gracias por ser tú —me dijo tierna besando fugazmente mi cuello, haciendo que una sensación agradable me cobijara, le bese la cabeza, aspirando su fragancia.

—Gracias por dejarme serlo —ya habíamos firmado un pacto, la apreté con más fuerza, sabiendo que ella me pertenecía.

—Ya eres mía.

La victoria se escuchaba en mi voz, Akane rió ante aquella frase, le elevó para mirarme y sonrió, besándome suavemente en mis labios.

—Tu también eres mío.

Parecíamos borrachos, nos reímos y la abracé con más fuerza mientras ella se colgaba a mi.

—Para siempre marimacho.

—Eres un baka —nos reímos y nos besamos de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Pensé, despertándome abruptamente, Reiko seguía dormida eran casi las cinco de la mañana, ¿porqué diablos estaba recordando aquello? Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, inclusive me había hecho el propósito de olvidarlo o simplemente mantenerlo ahí, en el recuerdo, esa era su naturaleza.

Esperé que pasaron lo últimos minutos que hacían falta para que el reloj marcara las cinco de la mañana, me metí a la ducha y me encargue de borrar aquellos recuerdos que se rebelaban a salir de mi mente.

* * *

_Toda mi inspiración para ustedes dos mis compañeros de vida... Porque uno ya no está conmigo y mi otra alma gemela esta siempre emocionada esperando mi regreso, los amo mis perritos_

**NTA: **Holaaaaaa! Primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes... Pero como saben soy una estudiante esclavizada a su proyecto de tesis y aparte de eso adicta a la danza y los ensayos han sido brutales! Pero bueno agradecerles por seguir esta nueva historia y por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen completamente el día y sobre todo aclararme el panorama para seguir con esto. Admito que está un poco enredada esta trama que me estoy tejiendo pero me gusta pensar que se torna intensa mediante va evolucionando la historia! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y nuevamente muchas gracias por lo ánimos que me dan! Espero que disfruten tanto como yo este capitulo!

**Lonelygirlukyo:** Hooooolaaaa! Jajajaja que lindo saber que siempre te dejo con ganas de saber más! Disculpa por haber demorado tanto pero es que esta vida es tan demandante! Pero no dudes que sigo dándole a la historia! Siempre que puedo la adelanto un poco! Jajajaja dejar la danza! No imaginare sería como dejar de escribir! Jajaja pero aquí sog aquí sigo! Espero disfrutes el capitulo!

**Lolita:** Holaaaa! Jajajaja que linda! Gracias por ser una fan de esta historia! Que bueno que te está gustando! Cuidate mucho! Y te mando un fuerte abrazo ojalá nos leamos pronto!

**Lulupita:** Olá! Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! Jajaja si no entendí mal el mensaje pues responderé pronto todas esas intrigas que te he dejado jajaja porque si esta algo confusa la historia! Sí! Ranma metido con la hija de su jefe no es lo más optimo jajaja pero bueno! Parte de la historia! Ya sé que no te gusta que estén separados! Pero me conoces demasiado bien y sabes que soy una cursi romántica! Así que no te estreses mucho! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por las buenas vibras! Beijos!

**Abi94:** Holaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu precioso comentario! Me alegra que creas que no será la excepción en comparación de los otros eso espero jajaja pero siempre gracias por ese enorme reto de superarme :) Muchas gracias por la buena suerte créeme que no me cae nada mal en ninguno de los aspectos de mi vida y muchas gracias por leerme espero que este capitulo también te haya parecido interesante y verte en los siguientes! Espero disfrutes el capitulo y te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana! :D

**Jacquesita Saotome:** Preciosa! Que bueno verte de nuevo por estos lares! No sabes la felicidad que me da! :) Siempre tan especial me alegró que andes de curiosa con esta historia y sobre todo que tomes un poco de tu valioso tiempo para leerle! Muchas gracias por buenas vibras y disfruta el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y también las mejores vibras para que todo te salga bien en la semana con tu vida personal y laboral! Un abrazo :)

**Pepper´s:** Guapísima! Que lindo verte por aquí de nuevo! Me encanta leerte y sobre todo saber que te va gustando el rumbo de la historia jajaja ya sé que no estoy dando mucha información y que esto es un enredo total pero más adelante lo haré! Tenlo por seguro jajaja muchas gracias por decirme que soy fenomenal esos comentarios tuyos siempre me suben la moral a mil! Supongo que te he dejado con más preguntas que respuestas jajaja pero bueno es mi trabajo! Para que sigas aquí enganchada jajaja muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y los deseos! Te los devuelvo el doble y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Chiqui09:** Chiquiiiii! Que bueno verte a ti también por aquí! No tienes idea la emoción que me da! Toda una felicidad a mi que catalogues esta historia como interesante yq eu te haya gustado la nueva propuesta jajaja y para aclararte un poco las dudas Ranma cuenta con un puso militar en Japón esas cosas están un poco unidas a diferencia de nuestros gobiernos me parece! Jajajaj si Akane como toda una periodista y no cualquiera! Si una de las mejores :D ya veremos que nos depara esta historia y como siempre muchísimas gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo y disfrutado mucho! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y un fuerte abrazo!

**Marce kid nicky´s girl: **Preciosa! Que bueno saber de ti! Como siempre me alegras con tus comentarios jajajaja eres una mala al decir que la historia es pura intriga, desde cuando a mi me ha gustado hacer tal cosa? Jajajaja y bueno esa manía que tienes tu por hacer sufrir al pobre de Ranma jajaja pero claro que te voy a complacer con eso! No lo dudes ni un segundo! Cuidate mucho preciosa! Y nos estamos leyendo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**SusyAkane:** Preciosa! Que alegría verte por aquí! Agradezco mucho tus hermosas palabras para el de decisiones y sobre todo por sacar de tu valioso tiempo para leerme y comentarme! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno me alegra saber que ya tienes una nueva adicción jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo guapa! Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Kane Saotome83: **Preciosa! Jajajaja ya sé que soy una persona mala jaja porque sí que con este capitulo te voy a dejar más en dudas pero prometo explicarlo más adelante de eso no tengas ninguna duda, ¿porqué Akane está tan esquiva? Te juro que lo explicaré y créeme que las cosas apenas se están complicando para nuestro querido Ranma! Sé que demore terriblemente! Pero es que he estado full con todo lo de la vida jaja pero ten la seguridad que sigo aquí clavada con la historia! Como siempre tus hermosas palabras de como escribo me suben el ánimo como no tienes idea! Jajajaja no llores! Ya sabes que soy una romántica y fan de esta pareja así que habrá drama! Y explicaciones jajaja con la famosa novia de Ranma jaja pues que te puedo decir es la hija de su jefe (lo cual complicara en cierta forma las cosas) De eso no hay duda y en realidad nunca tuve la idea de poner a Ranma como un mujeriego, sino más bien como un hombre que no siente nada fuerte por la nueva Reiko y por eso no se tienta tanto el corazón en portarse bien y con respecto a como afecta la aparición de Akane en la vida de nuestro caballo salvaje... ¡No tienes ni idea! Jajaja poco a poco verás como esta Akane le hará girar su mundo de una forma garrafal! Jajaja siempre gracias por tus hermosos cumplidos y comentarios es muy grato para mi saber que la historia si comunica lo que tengo en mente! Por lo pronto muchas gracias por el abrazo psicológico jajaja que lo necesito! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo!

**KumyAkane: **Holaa! Yo siempre dejando con dudas verdad jajaja espero no dejarte con demasiadas en este capitulo! :) gracias por tu comentario y por estar pendiente te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**RosemaryAlejandra: **Preciosaaaaa! Que bueno verte de nuevo jajajaja no te preocupes por los comentarios la verdad es hermoso cuando me doy cuenta que a pesar de las ocupaciones que tienen se toman el tiempo para leer la historia! Jajaja no tienes ni idea de lo que le pasa a nuestro querido Ranma con Akane apenas es el inició y ni te preocupes por los celos porque este hombre estará celoso hasta de su sombra de eso que no te quede la menor duda! La historia esta enredada lo admito pero poco a poco se van a ir esclareciendo las cosas o complicando más jajaja ntp! Gracias por los buenos deseos linda! Que se dupliquen para ti! Por lo pronto te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras para todo lo que hagas :) !

**Leslietendo: **Hola! Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia! Una disculpa enorme por haberme demorado tanto! Pero bueno aquí esta la actualización! Te mando vibras bonitas :D

**Lolita: **Holaaaaa! Jajajaja que emoción tener dos Lolitas que siguen la historia! Que gusto que te haya parecido interesante la historia jajaja espero cumplir con tus expectativas y muchas gracias por seguirme! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

**Lobo de sombras: **Hoooola! Que bueno verte por aquí en la historia y saber que te ha gustado! Jajajaja ya hacías falta! Espero que nos estemos leyendo te mando un fuerte abrazo! :)

**Azú : **Hola! Sí! Creo que hago muy obvio el hecho que estudio comunicación jajaja y si hablaras conmigo dirías que parezco un perico porque jamás me callo, muchas gracias por decir que la historia te parece interesante y tienes razón con lo de AU ya sé que no seguí para nada la línea del anime y a la mejor comunique mal mi idea en cuanto a Ranma jaja porque jamás lo concebí como un mujeriego ya me lo han dicho muchas personas jaja pero seguro fue porque engañó a su novia jaja la verdad es que solo tengo dos AU y probablemente me refería a las relaciones entre los personajes! No me tomo mal los comentarios, siempre nos hacen crecer y aprender! Así que espero que te siga gustando la historia y leerte pronto! Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Alnose102: **Holaaaa! Jajajajajaja que lindo cuando dices que eres mi fan! Y que bueno saber que te gusta la manera en la que escribo! Porque siempre que me dicen eso suben mi ánimo y porque me doy cuenta que logra transmitir los sentimientos que tengo en la cabeza jajaja y no tienes porque preocuparte porque nuestra Akane nos dará diversas sorpresas que harán que el pobre de Ranma no la pase tan bien! No te preocupes! Espero disfrutes el capitulo y que nos leamos pronto! Te mando un fuerte abrazo! :)

**Reira Tendo: **Hoooola! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia! Mil disculpas por la espera pero bueno espero no demorar tanto para subir el siguiente! Por lo pronto te mando las mejores vibras ! :)

**Lucy: **Hola! Disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora! Lo que pasa es he tenido días complicados! Pero bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! Te deseo lo mejor para esta semana! :)

**AnaIz16**

***Dance is the hidden language of the soul - Martha Graham***


End file.
